Burn Away Your Fate: Axel's Decision
by Lazersword88
Summary: As the eight member of Organization 13, Axel knew a lot more then he let on. He knew of Roxas and Xion's origins, Sora, a boy named Ventus from his human time and it is heavily hint that he knows the location and function of the Chamber of Waking. So in the crucial moment where Axel confronts Kairi, what if Axel realized they could work together to find both Roxas and Sora?


Hello everyone, Lazersword88 here with a brand new story. After playing through the Kingdom Hearts games I had this idea about a what if story regarding my favorite character in the series. Please favorite and review. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. I only own this story.

The toy weapons clashed for a final time before Lea fell backwards and lay on the ground and panted loudly. "You… had enough? Cause I'm willing to call it a draw if you are." Axel said, looking at the blond haired boy he was sparring.

"Huh? Alright" Ventus said, grinning coyly.

"Really, the only thing you're doing is painting a big 'L' on your forehead for loser, laughable…" Isa droned.

"Hey! Isn't this the part where you tell me 'it wasn't your day' or…." Axel retorted.

"What do you want me to lie" Isa said chuckling.

The three stood there and chuckled for a moment. "Lea, we have to go" Isa said sternly.

As Lea arose, Ventus turned and stared at him. "Already?" Ventus asked, slightly disappointedly.

"I'll see you when I see you" Lea proclaimed with a slight grin. "After all, we're friends now. Get it memorized!"

"Alright, Lea" Ventus said, smiling and momentarily forgetting the fight that he, Aqua and Terra had just had.

As Lea walked to Isa, Isa looked at him seriously. "What is it with you and picking up stray puppies?" he asked.

"I want everybody I meet to remember me" Lea said excitedly. "Inside people's memories, I can live forever…"

Organization 13 Headquarters The World That Never Was

Axel opened his bright green eyes and reconciled the dream he just had of his life before being a nobody. "Why am I remembering this now?" he wondered.

He got off of his drab grey bed and took an ice cream stick that read 'winner' from his pocket that Roxas had left for him before he left the organization. "I wonder how much Ventus and Roxas have in common" Axel pondered as he stared out of his window at the almost complete artificial kingdom heart.

"Even if I do get my heart back, would it be worth it without Roxas there with me?" Axel asked himself quietly as he walked to the center of the room and yawn, stretching his aching arms.

Axel had been putting in much more work than usual, with the Organization's membership at an all-time low and a key blade 'master' running around. As he was finishing stretching a familiar blue haired nobody entered the room. "You know you could have knocked" Axel stated, sitting back down on his bed.

"That's not important" Saix droned robotically. "I'm telling Xemnas that you're going on a routine scouting mission again, but I really need you to go and search Castle Oblivion more".

"And why the special assignment?" Axel said with some hinted sarcasm.

"We still need to get to the bottom of what Xemnas is hiding from us by finding the Chamber of Waking" Saix said, slightly more animated. "That is the only way we can take over the organization for ourselves. Remember our promise, Lea".

"Yes sir, right away sir" Axel said rolling his eyes and looking away. _But what Isa… I mean Saix doesn't know is that the Chamber of Waking won't help his plans_ Axel thought.

"I expect you to depart immediately" Saix said. "Don't disappoint me." Saix snarled as Axel walked past him and out of the room. Axel then opened a portal of darkness and whisked away to his destination.

A little later at Castle Oblivion

Axel walked into one of the castles larger rooms, with chairs and a table. This room brought back many memories since it was the same room that Axel let Namine run free and help Sora, dooming many of his traitorous organization comrades some time ago. Axel venture to one of the corners of the room and pressed a hidden brick into the wall, causing another door to open. Walking into the room, Axel stood next to Ventus, he slept peacefully in a slightly glowing grey chair.

"How are you doing there buddy?" Axel asked, pretending his sleeping friend could hear him. "Isa is as bossy as ever. Why am I even friends with that guy anyway" he said, chuckling slightly. "I know you can't hear me, but you're the only friend I have left until I get Roxas back. I'm not sure if the organization's interests are in line with mine anymore.

Getting up and heading to the exit, Axel turns back to his still sleeping friend. "These next few days will make or break me... Got it memorized?" he said as smiled to himself and walked out of the chamber, closing the passage from whence he came.

A while later The World That Never Was

Axel walked into his room to find Saix silently waiting. "Any luck?" the blue hair man asked as Axel collapsed onto his bed.

"No, I wasn't able to find anything new" Axel said, disinterested.

"Well, you better starting finding some good information" Saix stated. "Because of the whole Roxas fiasco you are on very unstable terms with the organization. Keep messing up and they will eliminate you".

"You don't have to keep reminding me" Axel said, getting off the bed and heading towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Saix inquired.

"I'm taking care of some of my business" Axel said. "I'm not your pet on a leash or anything".

"Just don't do anything stupid…" Saix said as Lea walked past him and out the door.

Sunset Destiny Island

"Maybe… waiting isn't good enough" Kairi said as she stood on the beach, just starting to remember her time and friendship with Sora.

"My thoughts exactly" a voice from seemingly out of nowhere said. "If you have a dream, don't wait. Act".

A portal of darkness opened to Kairi's side, startling her. "One of life's little rules" Axel said, stepping from the portal. "Got it memorized?"

"Who are you?" Kairi asked cautiously.

"Axel. I happen to be an acquaintance of Sora's." the spiky red haired man said. "Why don't we go see him" he said, extending his arm to Kairi.

"…Sora?" Kairi mumbled, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly Pluto, King Mickey's dog, jumped from a portal of darkness and ran circles around Kairi, barking happily. However the dog started growling as Axel summoned four assassin nobodies, which surrounded the girl. A new portal to darkness opens across the beach and Pluto dashes towards. Kairi stands there, unsure of what to do or say.

"We've got something in common Kairi" Axel states with a slightly sinister grin. "You and I both miss someone we care about. Hey… I feel like we're friends already."

"You're not acting very friendly" Kairi yelled as she made a break for the portal.

However as she did one of the nobodies lashed forward to attack the retreating girl. In the flash of an instant all of the memories of Axel's friendship with Roxas, time in the organization, relationship with the girl Namine and memories of the past flooded through his head, almost trying to tell him something. He felt a sudden sympathy and regret for what he was doing to the girl, which was ironic because he shouldn't have feelings. He knew the girl reminded him of someone. The more he thought about her, the closer the memories that seemed locked away seemed. Finally, he remembered a name. "Xion…" Axel muttered softly. Out of nowhere, all the memories of the girl can back and a panicked Axel realized what he must do.

Kairi winced in fright, preparing for a strike she felt was imminent when she heard a loud metal clang. Opening her eyes, she saw Axel standing right in front of her, chakrams in hand. He threw both and set them on fire as they cut a burning swath through the four nobodies and returned to their master's hands.

Axel turned to Kairi, sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry for what I almost did to you" he said. "I truly did mean it when I said that I to have someone I care about. And I believe we can be better off if we help each other find the ones we care about".

"How can I trust you" Kairi said, anger still flickering in her eyes. "You just tried to hurt me! How can I know this isn't a trick?"

Axel summoned one of his chakram and placed it in Kairi's hands before kneeling in front of her. "If you really don't trust me that much, the go ahead and strike me down" Axel said, looking her dead in the eye. "But know if you do, you'll be hindering both of our desires".

Kairi stood in place, stunned by the flaming red hair man's actions. _Why would he let me kill him like this? It makes no sense… unless he really is serious about wanting to help me_ Kairi thought._ I guess I'll have to trust him for now…_

Kairi walked over to the kneeling man and handed his weapon back to him. "Fine, I'll take your word for it" Kairi stated. "But if you trick me, I'll never forgive you for it".

"Very well then" Axel said, getting up and opening another portal. "Let's go someplace to talk. I have a lot of explaining to do".

Where are they headed? Has Axel really changed? Will he help Sora and Kairi reuinite? Will he gain their trust? Find out next time! Lazersword88 signing out.


End file.
